<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eight Makes One Team by SlytherinIceFaery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372868">Eight Makes One Team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinIceFaery/pseuds/SlytherinIceFaery'>SlytherinIceFaery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>8 makes 1 team, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/M, Fever, Friendship, M/M, Other, no romantic relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinIceFaery/pseuds/SlytherinIceFaery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seonghwa has been having a hard time coming to terms with being bisexual. His friends help him see it's okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Seonghwa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for one of my best friends and little sister. Her birthday is coming up so I dedicate this to her. </p>
<p>We both love ATEEZ and were discussing how supportive the guys are of each other and this thought took root in my mind. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I have no idea if Seonghwa or any of them are anything other then straight and honestly I don't care. it's their business and their business alone. I only wrote this hoping it will help someone struggling with the same kinds of things to know there are people out there that will support them and care for them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa sat on the balcony. He looked out at the city in front of him. The bright lights hid the stars he knew were in the sky somewhere. It was three in the morning. Although he should be sleeping, he was wide awake. They had an event later today. Seonghwa snorted to himself. Event wasn't the correct word for it really. Extravaganza was more like it. However, that wasn't what kept him awake. Adrenaline and anticipation for events for ATINY never kept him awake like it did some of the others. His lack of sleep went far behind that. He had been problems sleeping for a quite some time now. He would lay in bed for hours, tossing and turning to get comfortable only to still be awake when his alarm went off. After a while it got so bad that it was keeping Hongjoong awake as well. Now, he would lay as still as he could until Hongjoong was asleep. Then he would get up quietly and sit here on the balcony until he finally fell asleep or he had to get ready for the day. He’d nap on the couch in the room next to their dance studio some days or he’d just stay up all day as well and finally be able to sleep the next night. If he was lucky.</p>
<p>Tonight, wasn't one of those lucky nights. His body was exhausted. The team practiced for almost ten hours that day. Most of his muscles burned and all of his joints ached. He felt much older than 23. If anyone asked if they could give him a massage he would have gladly agreed. He would have stripped down to his briefs or even naked if it meant the ache would finally go away. The ache he was feeling definitely had more to it than a little muscle fatigue from practice. He was tired physically, but he was mostly tired emotionally.</p>
<p>The man let out a sigh as he dropped his head to rest on the back of the chair before closing his eyes. He knew what was wrong. He could admit it to himself at least, even if he couldn't tell any of his friend. He should have been able to tell his friends, especially Hongjoong. Joongie was his best friend. They had been together since day one of joining KQ Entertainment. It still terrified him to even think about telling the other man though. He let out another sigh. How could he tell his straight friend he wasn't as straight as he thought? How could he tell any of them and expect everything to stay the same. Seonghwa didn't think any of them would mean to treat him any differently. It would just be little things. They would over think changing in front of him. Joongie may be uncomfortable sharing a bed at the dorms with him. They would over thing his touches. He knew them well enough to know they wouldn't harass him or treat him badly, but he was still sure it would change their friendships. Sure, half the fandom shipped Wooyoung and Sannie. Woo and San may play up their relationship as more than friendship. It didn't mean that they would want to live in a house with someone who liked the male physique and could be looking at them differently then they thought.</p>
<p>Not that he liked any of his friends like that. In fact, most of them just plain annoyed him to death. Wooyoung was a great example of simply annoying him to death. That man was a complete spaz. Seonghwa could not understand how San dealt with him day in and day out. Woo never sat still. Literally.He didn't even stop moving in his sleep. The one time Seonghwa was force to share a room with him he didn't get any sleep. Wooyoung tossed and turned all night and talked him his sleep. He had so much energy. Seonghwa sometimes wished he had even an ounce of Wooyoung's energy. His thought's trailed from Wooyoung to Yunho. Seonghwa knew for a fact the man was a virgin, yet he insisted on acting like a hoe and he danced sluttier than most of the girls Seonghwa knew. He was honestly surprised KQ managers hadn't spoken to him about it yet. Although that was probably due to the fans loving it. Seonghwa rolled his eyes at how much time Mingi spent sleeping. He was pretty sure if it wasn't for the rest of them making sure he got up and did everything he needed to, that Mingi would just sleep all day. Seonghwa kinda of envied how he could legitimately sleep anywhere. Seonghwa huffed as he remembered one time finding Mingi under the kitchen table snoring. They still don't know why he was there. Yeosang could be really mean. The blonde had no problem at all saying whatever was on his mind. Yes, sometimes it was funny, but sometimes it was also hurtful. Yeosang had made all of them cry at least once with his words. He could probably tear each of them apart brutally if he wanted to. Sannie was epically high maintenance. He constantly needed to make sure he looked good and showed off to all the fans. He spent hours and hours shopping and at the gym. Seonghwa was glad they each had a bathroom in their shared rooms. If they didn't no one would ever be ready on time because San took hours to get ready. Hongjoong was a disaster. That man would have lost his head if it wasn't attached to his neck. It was especially bad during any preparations for concerts or album releases. He just had so much on his mind that he forgot the little things like where he put his phone and glasses last. The fans nicknamed Seonghwa 'mom' for a reason. Really, he was just sick of having to pick up after all of them. Lastly, there was Jongho. He was quiet, withdrawn, and a complete mystery. The boy was much better two years later than he had been when they first started ATEEZ. However, he still didn't really talk to them without being prompted to do so and that annoyed Seonghwa. They never knew if he was pissed, happy, or sad. On top of everything, his friends were kinda gross. They stuffed their mouths and then decided it was a good time to talk. They would leave dirty dishes, clothes and who knew what all over the house. Seonghwa had smelled each of them after hard practices... It wasn't endearing at all!</p>
<p>Don't get him wrong. His friends were also attractive each in their own way. Even though Hongjoong hated how short he was compared to the rest of them it was quite adorable to see him trying to reach for something on a shelf or high up where he could barely reach or clearly couldn't reach, but tried anyway. Also, the man had a nice ass. Seonghwa would be lying if he said he hadn't checked it out once or twice. Mingi was all abs. He liked to run around the house without a shirt on when it was warm and humid. He also had lips that most girls would kill for. Yeosang's eyes were beautiful. Seonghwa especially loved his birthmark. He could relate to all of Atiny wanting to see it more often. San's arms could probably make any of the fans melt. The menagerie of sleeveless shirts he owned to show off his arms was ridiculous. Jongho's strength was amazing the very first time Seonghwa saw him snap an apple in two he'd turned bright red at the thoughts that went through his head. Wooyoung's giggle was infectious and the brilliant smile lit up his face. And last but not least, Yunho's hands were hard not to stare at. Seonghwa caught himself watching Yunho do things all the time just because his hands fascinated him.</p>
<p>Seonghwa sighed as his attention was drawn away from his friends by a distant car horn. No, he couldn't tell his friends that he found guys attractive. It would change the atmosphere of their house and damage their friendship beyond repair. He rose from the chair he'd flopped into hours ago with a grunt and a moan. Maybe his mind would allow him a few hours of sleep before he had to be awake again. He grabbed a blanket and settled on the couch. If he tried to go back to bed now, he would wake Hongjoong up and his friend would want to know what was wrong. Seonghwa was concerned Hongjoong was starting to catch on to everything anyway. He dreaded having that conversation. He wouldn't tell his friends, but he also wouldn't pretend he didn't know what they were talking about if they asked. He'd just deal with the consequences as they arose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hongjoong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The leader of ATEEZ was concerned about his best friend. For the second night in a row, he'd woken up to the bed beside him being empty and cold as if Seonghwa hadn't just gotten up to pee or get a drink of water but had been gone for some time. If he was honest with himself it wasn't the last two nights. This had been happening on and off for some time now. Hongjoong didn't know exactly when it started, but he noticed it the night before the release of Fever. He thought it was nerves about the release at the time. Weeks later, he knew better. Not that the others had seemed to notice, but Seonghwa was withdrawn. He was distant from them. From him. Shut off.</p>
<p>Hongjoong had a pretty good idea why Seonghwa was acting the way he was. He'd hoped his friend would come to him about it, but he hadn't yet. The smaller man hadn't been sure at first. It was little things like Seonghwa watching Yunho's hands intently while the man did practically anything. Or the tiny smile his best friend got when Yeosang didn't bother putting on make-up to cover his birthmark, but then there were the big things Hongjoong noticed because he'd started to pay closer attention to Seonghwa. Like the very obvious hard on he got every time Jongho decided he wanted to show off and rip apples or whatever fruit was closest to him in half. Or how he caught Seonghwa, on more than one occasion, watching his ass as he tried to reach for something above his head. The last time that had happened Hongjoong had almost called him out on it because he'd been so pissed, he couldn't reach the plate he wanted. Yunho had thought it funny to put them all on the top shelf again. It really wasn't.</p>
<p>Tonight, was bad though. They had practiced for almost ten hours today. Hongjoong was certain Seonghwa hadn't slept last night. With the live concert, they were doing tomorrow if his best friend didn't get any sleep then he could get hurt. The blue haired boy got up, quietly opened their bedroom door, and went in search of his best friend. Hongjoong found him lying on his back, arm over his eyes, flat on his back on the couch. After two years of sleeping beside the man, Hongjoong knew Seonghwa wasn't asleep.</p>
<p>He had to give the older man credit for not reacting to someone sitting beside his hip on the couch. They sat in silence for a while before Seonghwa spoke up. His voice cracked as he spoke, and it hurt Hongjoong to know his friend was in so much pain. "I'm sorry. I tried not to let anyone know. I didn't want to cause any problems." Hongjoong was impressed that Seonghwa wasn't even going to try to hide it from him anymore. What came out of the older man's mouth next shocked him though. "I'll talk to KQ after the concert and ask them to remove me from ATEEZ."</p>
<p>Hongjoong yanked Seonghwa's arm off his face to find tears flowing down his cheeks. He tugged on the arm in his hand until Seonghwa was in a seated position. The smaller man wrapped his arms around his best friend. "Don't you ever say that again. Eight Makes One Team! We can't be ATEEZ without you! I don't care who you want to sleep with! You are still my best friend Seonghwa Park and I will not let you think it’s wrong to like the same sex. How many times have we been openly supportive of LBGTQ+? Why in all the hells would we suddenly all change that because one of our members is attracted to the same sex?"</p>
<p>Seonghwa pulled away from Hongjoong enough to look his best friend in the eye. "Doesn't it make you uncomfortable?"</p>
<p>"Do you want to shove me against a wall and make out?" The look of absolute horror on Seonghwa's face would have been comical in any other situation. He shook his head at Hongjoong's question. "Good, then I'm fine with everything continuing as it has been for the last two years." More tears fell from Seonghwa's eyes, but at least it made him show Hongjoong the smallest of smiles. "Can we go back to bed now? We have a long ass day tomorrow!" That drew another smile from Seonghwa and a nod.</p>
<p>The smaller man led the way back to their room. He handed Seonghwa one of his face wipes without a word. Seonghwa cleaned his face and then tossed the cloth into the rubbish bin. Hongjoong was glad to see that Seonghwa hadn't tried to stay as far away from him on the bed as he had lately. The other man was still anxious about upsetting Hongjoong though and lay there on his back stiffly. Hongjoong flipped the light off and climbed into the bed. The smaller man scooted over to Seonghwa, yanked his arm up, dropped his head on his chest and leg over his legs just as he did every winter when it was freezing in the house. Hongjoong felt his friend's breath hitch before he relaxed and settled his arm over Hongjoong's shoulder cautiously. </p>
<p>“Cold?" Seonghwa asked like he did every time. </p>
<p>"No. I felt like cuddling my best friend because he's upset and needs reassurance that everything is going to be okay and can stay exactly like it has been for two years." Seonghwa actually laughed a little at that. He tightened his arm around Hongjoong. </p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"You're welcome. Let's get some sleep now. We need to be at our best for Atiny.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jongho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongho laughed as someone handed him another apple to snap in half. He was losing his focus on the song he was singing into the mic Wooyoung held. ATINY cheered him on along with the whole of ATEEZ. Sometimes he wondered why it impressed them so much. He got that ATINY thought it was hot, but he didn't get why all his friends were so impressed all the time. They saw him do it all the time. Wouldn't it be boring after seeing it so often? He may not get bored doing it, but that didn't mean they didn't get bored seeing it. It was actually fun to see how fast he could snap them in two while still maintaining the correct pitch and rhythm to the songs he sang.</p>
<p>He saw movement right next to his shoulder as Seonghwa handed him the apple he held. It looked like Hongjoong handed them off the last few as he went to grab the other basket from behind stage. Seonghwa's hand shook so hard he almost dropped the apple on the stage before Jongho could grab it. The older man wasn't looking at Jongho, he was watching the apples. It wasn't the first time he'd noticed how Seonghwa reacted while he did this. At first, he'd thought Seonghwa's reaction was the same as the other six men. Jongho thought Seonghwa was just epically impressed with it. He was sure that was a part of it. However, some months later he knew it wasn't the entire reason. The first time he noticed Seonghwa trying to hide an erection, Jongho thought he'd imagined it. That made him pay closer attention at the next fan event they did the apple routine during. Low and behold, Seonghwa reacted the same exact way, again.</p>
<p>This time however something changed. Seonghwa seemed more anxious than ever about his reaction to the display of Jongho's strength. The redhead knew he needed to stop ignoring the situations and talk to Seonghwa about it. Honestly, Jongho liked the compliment of someone being attracted by something so simple and easy for him. He hoped Seonghwa didn't think he would be any less of his friend just because of liking the same sex. Honestly, Jongho couldn't even be sure that's what was happening here. It could just be how strong Jongho was and nothing to do with him being male. That's one of the things he knew he'd need to ask Seonghwa. Jongho made a mental note to talk to the older man while most of the group was away seeing family next weekend. Maybe he would actually talk if most of them were gone. Sometimes Seonghwa could be quieter than even Jongho could be, and that was a feat.</p>
<p>Jongho stood in the kitchen a few days after the concert watching Seonghwa in the living room. Right now, Mingi was off somewhere sleeping and Yunho, San and Wooyoung were at some Harry Potter thing until late tonight. Joongie and Yeosang were home visiting family. It gave Jongho the perfect opportunity to talk to his friend. Now, if only he could think of a way to start the conversation. He absently tossed the apple he was holding in his hand when an idea hit him. Almost literally. Jongho called from where he stood and asked Seonghwa if he wanted a snack because he was making himself something. The older man gave him an affirmative answer. Jongho was glad because it meant his plan would work.</p>
<p>He flopped down next to Seonghwa, snapped the apple into two pieces and handed him half of it. Seonghwa absently took it from him and then froze as he went to take a bite. He stared at it for what seemed like an eternity before turning red. He went to stand, but Jongho grabbed his arm and yanked him back down on to the sofa next to him.</p>
<p>“No. Stay.” Jongho said calmly. Seonghwa pulled away from him and sat as far away as he could on the sofa as he grabbed a pillow and stuffed it on his lap. Jongho scooted closer and rested his hands on his friends. “I have questions and I want an honest answer before I say anything, but first you need to calm down and breathe before you hyperventilate and pass out. Will you do that for me?”</p>
<p>Seonghwa didn’t answer him, but Jongho knew he listened when the man started taking slower breathes. Once, he’d calmed down Jongho continued. “My questions are simple. Is it me? Or the fact that I’m so strong that turns you on?” The 23-year old’s breath sped up again. Worried Seonghwa would have a panic attack Jongho thought he would need to do something, but before he could say or do anything to help the man calm down, Seonghwa started to cry and babble.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to know. I didn’t want any of you to know. I promise I don’t think of any of you that way. I would never do anything you didn’t like. I have never done anything to affect our friendship. I won’t do anything anyone doesn’t like. I won’t. I promise. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He continued to apologize over and over after that. Jongho pulled the man into his arms and hugged him as he cried. When the sobs had finally subsided Jongho spoke softly while holding the other man’s head on his shoulder and talking into his hair.</p>
<p>“I know you would never do anything to any of us. Seonghwa, you and I and all the other members know that’s not how it works. Just because you like guys doesn’t mean you like all guys, it doesn’t mean you are going to do something to me, to our friends, to anyone that would be against our will. I know there are horrible people out there that think that’s how it works, but you should know none of us will ever think that. If you told everyone then you would know that. They would all reassure you that it’s okay. They would tell you that they still care. You would know they don’t see you any differently. I still look up to you. They will still look up to you as well. Nothing has to change just because you like different people than we thought. Although Sannie may try and hook you up with some of his friends when he finds out.”</p>
<p>Seonghwa laughed lightly at that. “I’ve told Hongjoong, well he told me he knew but I haven’t been able to talk to anyone else yet.”</p>
<p>“Of course, he did. When did he figure it out?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure, but he came to talk to me the night before the concert. I offered to talk to KQ and leave after the concert was over.”</p>
<p>Jongho grabbed Seonghwa’s face and made the man look at him as he spoke. “I don’t ever want to hear you say that again. Eight Makes One Team. If one of us isn’t here, then we aren’t a team.”</p>
<p>Seonghwa’s lips rose a little. “Joongie said something similar.”</p>
<p>“Good. He’s right. You know it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” Jongho snorted and smirked a little. “So, you have the hots for my strength?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Yunho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho wanted brownies! He'd been good for the last few months. He ate what he should. Drank nothing but water and eaten no sweets what-so-ever! He was quite proud of himself. He wanted to be in good shape for the concert and he had done it perfectly. Right now, weeks later, he desperately needed chocolate and ideally chocolate in the form of a warm gooey brownie. He didn’t think it was going to happen, but he was searching. They didn't have any chocolate in the house. He couldn’t find a single bit anywhere. He even checked Wooyoung’s hidden stash. The man had enough gummy bears to feed a small army, but nothing in the form of chocolate. He would even settle for chocolate covered gummy bears as this point.</p><p>At the moment he was headfirst in one of the kitchen cabinets hoping he’d find something chocolate but wouldn’t bet on it if asked to. Suddenly, he moved a large container of fish oil and finally spotted something with chocolate. He got so excited he slammed his head on the shelf and saw a few stars. After they subsided, he grabbed the box and yanked it out. He hoped they had all the ingredients to make the cookies he’d finally found. Checking the back for what he would need, he started gathering the ingredients. He silently thanked whoever he could think of because they had it all. They weren’t warm gooey brownies, but warm gooey chocolate chip cookies would satisfy his sweet tooth for the moment. He'd beg Seonghwa to get brownie mix the next time he went shopping.</p><p>He grabbed a bowl, the measuring cups, measuring spoons, and all the ingredients. He spread the collection out over the counter before carefully reading the instructions. After turning the oven on to pre-heat he poured the packet of powder from the box into a bowl. He grabbed the eggs and cracked them into the center of the mound. Then measured the milk and oil required into the bowl as well. He grabbed a baking pan and slapped some wax paper down so he wouldn't have to wash the pan when he finished before going back to the bowl. He hated doing dishes so instead of grabbing another utensil to mix it, he just washed his hands thoroughly and then shoved them into the bowl.</p><p>"You know we have spoons and whisks to do that with. " Seonghwa’s sudden arrival made him jump as he entered the kitchen.</p><p>"That makes more dishes!" He frowned when he noticed that Seonghwa was deliberately avoiding setting eyes on the mess in the bowl. “Don’t you like chocolate chip cookies? You can have some.”</p><p>Seonghwa glanced over at Yunho and lost what he was going to say. He watched Yunho make the little cookie balls and set them on to the sheet. Yunho watch himself being watched. He wasn’t even sure Seonghwa was aware that he watched Yunho’s hands so closely. The first time Yunho noticed the attention Seonghwa showed towards his hands they were at a fan-signing. Seonghwa had been sitting on the end of the table with Yunho next to him. The other man had watched Yunho’s hands so closely while he was signing books, photos, albums, and whatever else the fans thrusted at him that when Hongjoong had touched his shoulder to lean down and allow a fan to take a photo of the two of them together, that he jumped a foot out of his chair. Seonghwa tried to laugh it off, but it made Yunho more aware of the looks after that.</p><p>Yunho took a chunk of the cookie dough on the end of his finger and held it out to Seonghwa. “Want some?” Seonghwa was so focused on Yunho’s hand that he didn’t even answer just leaned forward and wrapped his lips round it and the cookie dough. His eyes flitted shut and Yunho’s widened. Seonghwa ran his tongue round the finger. Yunho felt the vibration on his finger before he heard the moan from Seonghwa. He gasped softly as he finally understood what was going on. At the gasp Seonghwa froze and his eyes popped open. The man’s eyes filled with unshed tears and he yanked his mouth off of Yunho’s finger. He spun quickly to leave but found himself trapped with the other man’s arms wrapped tightly around him from behind. “It’s okay Seonghwa! Please don’t run away. I’m not mad.” Yunho could feel Seonghwa trembling, as a quiet sob escaped him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Yunho.” His voice was thick with emotion.“I shouldn’t have done that. It won’t happen again.”</p><p>Yunho guided him over to the table and pushed him into a chair. He knelt down in front of his friend and held his hands. “Seonghwa?” When he didn’t look at him, Yunho continued. “Please look at me.” He lifted his eyes towards his friend slowly. Yunho could see the anxiety filing them along with more tears. He reached up and wiped them away. “Would you ever do anything to hurt Puppy?” Yunho deliberately used his own nickname to get his point across.</p><p>“No, I-” Yunho placed his figure over Seonghwa’s lips.</p><p>“Would you ever do anything against Puppy’s will?” He asked and Seonghwa shook his head no hard. “So, if Puppy says, ‘I don’t like you that way, but I still care about you as one of my close friends and want nothing to change’ would you be okay with that?” Seonghwa nodded as the tears spilled over his cheeks again.</p><p>“I-” His voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I would like that. I-I promise I wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want to do. I- I don’t… you aren’t…” Seonghwa couldn’t think of how to say what he wanted to. Yunho just smiled at him encouragingly. He took a deep breath before finally continuing with a bit more strength than before. “I don’t have feelings for you like that. I just like your hands.” He turned pink at the admission.</p><p>“It’s flattering. It has been since the first time I noticed it. You know I’m sure the others wouldn’t mind you telling them either. Jongho would probably get a kick out of the fact that you practically drool whenever he shows off his strength.” Seonghwa’s eyes widened and his blush got darker.</p><p>“He… well he already knows actually.”</p><p>“How did that go? I’m not the last to know right?”</p><p>“No, just Hongjoong and Jongho. They both confronted me around the concert a few weeks ago. Hongjoong came to me the night before the concert. I told him I would talk to KQ after the concert about giving up my spot in ATEEZ.”</p><p>Yunho gripped his hand so hard he flinched slightly. “He didn’t allow you to do that did he? You aren’t leaving, are you? We can’t be a team without you. I mean if you need a break that’s okay, but you are our friend, you can’t just up and leave forever. You aren’t leaving us, right?” Yunho was getting very anxious at Seonghwa's lack of response. Finally, the older boy answered.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere. It means a lot to me that the three of you support me so much.”</p><p>“All of us do. Eight Makes One Team. Remember? Even if one of us needs a break once in a while. We still need to be in each other’s lives. We can’t do it alone. We are all in this together and we’ll help each other through everything. You should tell the others too. They will say the same thing.”</p><p>“I’m not sure the others will, but I will try to find a time to tell them. Thank you.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it. Let’s finish these cookies. I need gooey goodness soon or I’m going to be an angry puppy.” Yunho joked as he went to put more cookie balls on to the pan, while Seonghwa slid the first sheet into the oven to cook.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Yeosang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang lay face down on his bed while he groaned into his pillow. They had an interview in an hour and he wasn’t looking forward to it. It meant putting make-up on again and his face was already irritated from all the different make-up changes during the recent concert. His birthmark still felt raw almost three weeks later. He dreaded having to rub more chemicals onto his face. Some days he wished he wasn’t so self-conscious of it, so he didn’t have to wear such heavy make-up around his eyes. Atiny loved when he posted random photo of his birthmark when he didn’t have make-up on. They made that clear every time with their comments and reposts. His friends were used to seeing it when they weren’t in front of a camera. He sighed, rolled over on his back and sat up. He figured he should get it over with before Hongjoong came in yelling that he should be ready to go by now. Begrudgingly he made his way over to his vanity and plopped into the chair before grabbing his foundation and a blender sponge. He winced as it rubbed against his temple. Today was going to be rough.</p><p>After finally covering his birthmark and a few zits he made his way out to the common area to wait for the others to be ready. Seonghwa was sitting on the couch reading a book. Yeosang dropped down to sit on his right. Seonghwa looked up and smiled at him. Yeosang noticed the glancing look towards his left eye but ignored it. It wasn’t a secret that all the boys would prefer Yeosang didn’t wear as much make-up. They thought that his birthmark wasn’t as bad as he felt it was. He ignored the look, pulled out his phone, and signed into his private Twitter account. Soon the others joined them before one of the managers came to take them to the venue.</p><p>As always, the host focused mostly on Hongjoong. By now they could all speak some English, yet for some reason they always expected Hongjoong to do all the talking with maybe Jongho or Sannie filling in here and there. No wonder the fans all think they are bad at English, he thought to himself. They could understand it most of the time it just happened to be that they didn't always pronounce everything perfectly. The sounds were hard when they were so different from the Korean language. Yeosang absently brushed his bangs away from his temple as he listened to Sannie flirt with Wooyoung to get a rise out of the fans that shipped them together. He winced. The wince got the attention of Seonghwa who sat to his left. Seonghwa tipped his head in question at Yeosang. The blonde leaned over and mouthed quietly that his skin was sore. He knew Seonghwa would understand because they once discussed how the makeup sometimes irritated his skin. He nodded at Yeosang before giving his attention back to the conversation the others were having.</p><p>The end of the interview finally came. Yeosang sat at his vanity with a make-up wipe in his hand and unshed tears in his eyes. He desperately wanted the make-up to come off, yet he couldn't bring himself to scrub it off his sensitive skin. He jumped slightly at the soft knock on his door.</p><p>"Come in," he called out.</p><p>Seonghwa appeared in the mirror behind him holding up a cloth and a bottle of something before he spoke, "Want some help getting that off?" Yeosang smiled and nodded at the older man. Seonghwa always seemed to know what each of them needed and when they needed it, just like a mother would. "Follow me." He made his way into the bathroom attached to the room. Yeosang heard water being turned on as he rose to do as he was told. As he entered the bathroom Seonghwa started talking again. “I found this wash a few days ago. I was going to give it to you as a present but decided I'd give it to you earlier. You need to stop using so many chemicals on your face that's what makes it so raw and break out."</p><p>He dipped the cloth into the water in the sink and squeezed it out before squirting a little of the mostly clear gel onto it. He patted the sink counter and looked back at Yeosang expectantly. Yeosang got the point. He hopped up to sit on the counter. Seonghwa stood between his knees and with the upmost care started removing the make-up. He glided it gently over Yeosang's jaw and chin first. The younger man noticed how soft the cloth was. It didn't feel as if he'd just doused a paper towel in remover like his wipes did. The wash gave off a pleasant orange scent. Although it was very faint. Yeosang sighed as he closed his eyes and allowed Seonghwa to work on getting all the make-up off.</p><p>It didn't escape his notice that Seonghwa was deliberately avoiding the spot where his birthmark appeared. After only a short time the only area still left with make-up was his left eye. Seonghwa leaned over, rinsed the cloth one last time, added more soap and spoke before he continued.</p><p>"This might hurt a little. I can see the irritation on the sensitive skin. I'll try to be as careful as possible." Yeosang smiled encouragingly and turned his face towards his hyung. Seonghwa took his chin in one hand and gently as he could brushed over the area that still had make-up covering it. Yeosang winced, grabbed Seonghwa's forearm and whined. However, the younger man didn't stop him. Seonghwa quickly removed the last of the make-up before rinsing the cloth and turning back to wipe Yeosang's face one more time. He froze at the sight of his friend. Yeosang had his eyes scrunched up in pain as a few tears ran down over his raw cheeks. If Seonghwa didn't know any better he'd have wondered if the man was blushing with how pink his cheeks looked. Seonghwa dabbed at the tears with the warm cloth, his eyes fell on the birthmark nestled on Yeosang’s left eye and temple. Without thinking he leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on the corner of Yeosang's eye.</p><p>Yeosang's breath stopped. He gripped Seonghwa's forearm tighter and said is name in a whisper. "Seonghwa?" He pulled away before setting the cloth down onto the counter.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything by it I promise. I only hoped to take the tears away. "</p><p>"Do... do you like me... that way?"</p><p>"No." Seonghwa looked up at the other man. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "I don't have feelings for you like that. I honestly only did it because I like your birthmark and hoped to make you feel better. I do like..." he trailed off. Seonghwa found it easier talk to Yeosang than it had been to talk to the others, but he still couldn't manage to say he liked men out loud. He still feared the reaction his friend would have at the knowledge.</p><p>"You like men, but you don't like this man, right?" Seonghwa gave Yeosang a small smile.</p><p>"Does it bother you? I can leave if..." He trailed off as Yeosang suddenly wrapped his arms and legs around him.</p><p>"Of course, it doesn't bother me! You can't go anywhere we wouldn't be the same without you Hyung. Promise you won't leave! Eight Makes One Team! We need you!" Seonghwa hugged his friend back. The man didn't show his emotions often to them. When he did, they knew not to ignore anything he said.</p><p>“I'm not leaving unless one of you wants me to leave, I promise. I just meant I could leave the bathroom."</p><p>“Oh,” Yeosang dropped his hand in his lap but didn’t untangle his legs from around Seonghwa. “No, I don’t want you to leave the bathroom just because you tried to make me feel better. Also, no one will want you to leave. I know they won’t. Have you told any of the others?"</p><p>“Mingi, San, and Wooyoung are the only ones who don't know yet.”</p><p>“They will support you as much as the rest of us.” Seonghwa smiled at the fact that Yeosang didn't even wonder if the others had supported him. He knew they had. Maybe they will all support me after all, he thought to himself. “Thank you.” He said to the other man.</p><p>“You're welcome. You wouldn't happen to have anything in your mom collection to put on my face to help, would you?”</p><p>Seonghwa laughed at the nickname they gave his stash of health products. He nodded before pulling away to go get some cream for Yeosang's face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mingi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa kicked Mingi’s foot. It dangled over the end of the couch as the man snored away. He didn’t react at all. Seonghwa rolled his eyes at the man before settling himself onto the floor between the table and the couch. Seonghwa was sure Mingi could sleep through anything. He once slept through Hongjoong smashing a bunch of glasses on the floor when he’s reached up to grab one, knocked it backwards into the others which then pushed them off the self.</p><p>He set his laptop on the table and opened the cover. He waited for it to turn on. He had a few emails he wanted to respond to before the others got home and chaos ensued. He couldn’t get any work done when Wooyoung was around. With a few clicks and keystrokes he had his mail account open. He clicked on the first one from his mom and started to tell her about how everything had been going. She was clearly worried. He’d told her about the conversation with Hongjoong. His family had always been supportive of him in every way.</p><p>During the last holiday before the concert, he’d been quiet and withdrawn so his mother had asked him about it. He had never been one to be able to lie to his mother, so he’d talked to her. Seonghwa told her about realizing he likes men. She’d just smiled and told him she would be happy as long as he was happy. After going back to KQ for more training he’d told her about not being able to sleep and the worries he had about telling his friends. She’d tried to convince him that they would be supportive as well, but it had been hard for him to believe her. When he’d written last, he’d only mentioned the conversation with Hongjoong and how his best friend now knew about being bisexual. In hindsight he probably should have given her more details. She’d e-mailed him eight times in the last week alone asking how he was and how everything was going.</p><p>After finishing the lengthy e-mail to his mother explaining how not only did Hongjoong know and was okay with it but now Jongho, Yeosang, and Yunho knew as well and also supported him, he moved on to responding to a few random e-mails from KQ asking his opinion on some of the concept photos for the next album. As he sent the last response, he felt Mingi move behind him on the couch. Assuming the man was wakening, Seonghwa turned toward him. He wasn’t awake. He’d only turned over in his sleep. Seonghwa’s eyes widened. The way Mingi had rolled on to his side allowed his shirt to slip off his stomach. It wasn’t buttoned and exposed most of Mingi’s front, especially his abs. Unconsciously, Seonghwa reached forward and gently ran his fingers over the taunt skin. He tracked the indents of the muscles with his fingertips. The light from the window across the room illuminated them perfectly. Seonghwa bit his lip as he concentrated on the picture in front of him. He continued to glide his fingertips over the small imperfections he found. Mingi had a few scars, some Seonghwa knew the cause of, and some he didn’t. He had faint moles scattered in a haphazard pattern. He traced his belly button slowly.</p><p>“That kinda tickles ya know.” At the sound of Mingi’s voice Seonghwa reared back and slammed into the coffee table. His eyes raced up to see that Mingi was wide awake and smiling at him. Before Seonghwa could even think of an excuse for what he had been doing Mingi spoke again. “Hyung, you need to breath. It’s okay. I don’t mind.”</p><p>“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Seonghwa told his friend as he wrung his hands in his lap and didn’t really look up at Mingi.</p><p>“It’s flattering. I didn’t say anything sooner because I liked watching how fascinated you were.” Mingi reached down, grabbed Seonghwa’s hand, and placed it on his abs again. When Seonghwa tried to pull it away he held it harder in place. “It’s really okay. I don’t mind.”</p><p>Seonghwa finally looked up at Mingi again. “I... I don’t… I like… I…” He didn’t really know what he was trying to say but somehow Mingi understood him.</p><p>“I know you don’t like me that way. I know you like guys. It’s okay. It doesn’t change our friendship. Just because you think I have a nice body doesn’t mean you want to jump me. Like I said, it’s flattering I worked hard with San and the trainers after I hurt my back. It’s nice to know it’s appreciated.”</p><p>Seonghwa nodded and smiled. This time when he pulled his hand away Mingi let go of it. “Thank you. I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable with me. I would leave if that happens.”</p><p>Mingi rolled off the couch onto of Seonghwa and pinned him to the floor. “You aren’t going anywhere! I won’t allow it! We can’t be a team without you. Do you hear me? You can’t leave! Promise!”</p><p>At that moment Wooyoung came flying into the living room and pounced on the two men.</p><p>“Yay! Squish Seonghwa time!” Mingi pushed the chaos inducing man off of them and tried to sit up.</p><p>Seonghwa held him for just a moment by the front of his shirt and whispered. “I promise.” Before letting go and addressing the other man. “It is not time to squish me, Mingi merely fell off the couch when he rolled over and I happen to be sitting here.”</p><p>After that more of the members filtered in and they made plans for dinner. Mingi and Seonghwa shared a smile before following everyone into the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sannie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San pulled Seonghwa into the room as he continued to try to convince the man joining him during his work out session was a good idea. Seonghwa still didn't believe him, but he found himself in the gym anyway. He did agree with San that he didn't have many muscles except in his legs. He could probably benefit during the harder routines if his arms and shoulders had a bit more muscle to push himself up off the floor. It didn't escape Seonghwa's notice that no one else was available for San to drag to the gym and the man hated having to work out by himself. This wasn’t the first time Seonghwa had joined San, but it was the first time they hadn’t had others as well. Seonghwa wasn’t sure if San would push him as hard as he pushed Jongho or Hongjoong when they all worked out because no one else was around to push or if he would go easy on him. He hoped San would go a little easy on him. However, judging by how he pushed when they would practice routines together Seonghwa doubted it.</p><p>The two of them stretched for few a moments before San stood and pulled his sweatshirt off over his head. Seonghwa had hoped that he’d keep that on. He didn’t know if he would be able to concentrate with San’s arms on display. It’d been almost four months since the concert, and he was much more comfortable with his sexuality now. It helped that the others were really understanding and hadn’t once treated him any differently than they used to. Nothing had changed. That was what helped him the most to be at ease around them. He hadn’t found a way to talk to San and Wooyoung about it yet. He knew he needed to before they found out because of some random thing. It would upset them if that happened, however it never seemed like the right time.</p><p>San walked over to a rack and grabbed four different hand weights before making his way back over to where Seonghwa finished up his stretches. He handed the smaller set of the two weights to Seonghwa. “Here, Hyung. We can start with these and then do some push-ups.”</p><p>Seonghwa took them as San sat down. He tried to copy San’s movements and not get distracted by his arms. However, he was distracted anyway and that resulted in him lifting the weights in a very stiff and unnatural way instead of the smooth way San performed the exercise. As San noticed the slightly stiff movements, he set his weights down.</p><p>“Done already?” Seonghwa stopped as well.</p><p>“No, I’m going to show you the correct way to do this before you hurt yourself.” San chuckled making Seonghwa blush a little in embarrassment.</p><p>“Sorry,” he mumbled. San ignored him in favor of getting off the floor and motioning Seonghwa to follow him with the weights he’d picked up.</p><p>San led him to a bench near the weight rack he’d pulled them off. He sat and patted the seat next to him. Seonghwa got the point and sat next to the man. San had him put one weight on the floor and take the other in his left hand while he did the same except that he held the weight in his right hand. He showed Seonghwa to sit up straight, relax his shoulder so it wasn’t hunched up under his ear and then made him slowly do the reps with him. With his up arm pressed close to San’s it reminds him to leave his shoulder relaxed and down while he used his bicep to lift his forearm and the weight.</p><p>Seonghwa shifted slightly towards San and lost the rhythm they had when their arms brushed and Seonghwa felt the muscles in San’s arm bulge. He stared as San continued to do more reps. The muscles tightening and loosening fascinated him. He had a random thought that he would like to bite San’s arm just as San spoke.</p><p>“Is your arm tired, or are you just contemplating biting my tasty muscles? I can’t really tell which,” San joked. Seonghwa’s eyes widened and he slid away from his friend. Almost falling off the end of the bench if San hadn’t dropped the weight and grabbed him. “Whoa! I was joking it’s okay.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Seonghwa stood. “I should go.”</p><p>“Oh no you don’t.” San pulled him back down on to the bench. “Explain why you reacted that way. I joke all the time about stuff like that with everyone. Are you okay?”</p><p>Seonghwa nodded. They sat in silence for a moment as Seonghwa tried to think of the best way to proceed and San realizing he needed to just give his friend time.</p><p>“I was actually thinking about biting you. It’s not the first time either. I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. You always joke about your looks and such. It’s just how you are. You have a good reason to show off to the fans and people in general. You are attractive. You are strong. You have good looking muscles. Don’t misunderstand though,” Seonghwa finally looked up at San. “I don’t have any feelings for you that way. I can just appreciate what my friend likes to show off.” The fact that he could just come out and say all that calmly surprised him. He figured it had something to do with all the conversations with Yeosang and Hongjoong he’d had. He was finally comfortable with himself. He just hopped everyone was right and San wouldn’t react badly.</p><p>“Are you…” San didn’t want to offend Seonghwa in anyway and struggled for a good way to ask his question. Seonghwa took pity on him.</p><p>“I’m bisexual. I don’t have romantic feelings for any of you. I’m not blind to the fact that all of my friends are attractive, but I don’t have any intentions towards any of you.”</p><p>“Well, that’s good. We wouldn’t want to have to fight each other. We both know who would win. I do have a black belt after all.” San laughed and reached for the weight.</p><p>“Fight? Over?” Seonghwa laughed.</p><p>“Woo of course. I mean the fans have deemed he’s mine.” San tipped his head at Seonghwa and smirked.</p><p>“One of these days you are going to get yourself in trouble with all the teasing you and Wooyoung do for the fans. It’s going to come back and bite you.”</p><p>San laughed at that almost matching Wooyoung’s volume. “Maybe I want to be bit.” This time San winked. “Let’s get back to the work out. Your muscles aren’t going to strengthen themselves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wooyoung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung sat on the floor staring at his friends. They were watching The Lost Tomb 2. How had he missed this? How had he ended up being the last to know? Sannie was laughing so hard he was crying and had fallen off the couch. Jongho's face was as stoic as ever. Hongjoong just shook his head at them all. Mingi watched quietly. He may have been asleep. Wooyoung was unsure. It wouldn't be the first time the man had looked wide awake yet wasn't.</p><p>"Did I just hear that correctly?" Wooyoung choose to ignore everyone in favor of looking at a blushing Seonghwa and stoic Jongho who had asked the question that started this whole scene. They were the reason for his confusion at the moment after all.</p><p>"Um…" Seonghwa cleared his throat before continuing with much more confidence. "Possibly, I said Wu Xie is closer to my ideal partner, but Zhang Qi Ling is hot, especially the one who portrays him in the first series."</p><p>Wooyoung sat there a few moments just blinking at the oldest man in the room. "Excuse me? Who is hot?"</p><p>"The actor who plays Zhang Qi Ling in The Lost Tomb. Not that this actor isn't just as attractive."</p><p>"Are you gay?" He blurted out. True to his form Wooyoung had no real tact when it came to anything.</p><p>"No, I'm bisexual. Does that bother you?"</p><p>Suddenly Wooyoung had the intense attention of the other seven occupants of the room. He tried to focus on Seonghwa alone this time. He may be the happy chaotic ball of energy most of the time, but he knew the outcome of this conversation would have more impact on their friendship over every other conversation any of them had ever held.</p><p>"Does the fact that you are bisexual bother me? No. Does it bother me I seem to be the last to know? A little, but I'm sure there is a decent explanation for that. What does bother me is the fact that you find Zhang Qi Ling hot." Seonghwa stiffened and Hongjoong drew in a breath to speak, but Wooyoung continued first. "Because clearly you must be blind if you think he's hotter than Xie Yu Cheng. He's the hottest." It took a moment for his words to register with each of his friends. He saw the moment Seonghwa realized everything was going to be okay. He smiled and his eyes started to glisten. Suddenly, Wooyoung heard Sannie next to him.</p><p>"I thought I was the hottest." Woo turned to his pouting friend.</p><p>"Awe, of course you are Sannie!" He then launched himself at San making the man topple over again.</p><p>"God could you two just get a room already?" Yeosang said from his chair. "Besides, we all know you are both crazy. Clearly, Wang Pang Zi is the hottest!"</p><p>Wooyoung lost it at that. He couldn't stop laughing, hard and loud at Yeosang. He always knew just what to say to make everything better. Seonghwa smiled and nodded his thanks. Slowly, he shared that smile with each of his friends as their eyes met. He couldn't have asked for better friends. The Eight of them Made One Perfect Team.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>